AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai
by AnimeLuver59
Summary: The Second Season of 'AKB0048 : The Next Generation' (I do not own AKB0048, I only own my Ocs) (Prologue up!)
1. Prologue

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Prologue

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Right now, it's been a year since the 78th Understudies had their first Live Performance in Amikastar.

Ooshima Yuuko the 9th, had now finally made it into Center Nova...

Right now, Takahashi Minami still refuses to graduate, The 76th to the 77th Generation has graduated, leaving the 78th Generation.

The Only Successors still in 0048, Takahashi Minami the 5th, Watanabe Mayu (MK3), Itano Tomomi the 11th, and Kashiwagi Yuki the 6th.

Hoshizora Miki, Hanamura Hibiki, Kimimaru Saya, Midori Rikka, Hotori Mikan, Katami Ringo, Namita Nanami, Shu Karin, and last Koyomi Kyoko.

Being the only Generation to still be there..

Shinonome Kanata, was suppose to be Takahashi Minami the 6th, but being graduated early, made her not be a succesor.

Right Now.. This is their Fate?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Live is Smile Always

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Live is Smile Always...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Yume wa ase no naka ni-"

Right now, we're doing a performance for Nikkoustar

Singing our song, Shonichi.

Tsubasa POV

I watched as they performed.

I sighed.

'The only Generation..' I thought. '78th Understudies..'

I saw as Miki's Kirara, and Hibiki's Kirara glowed.

"And.. That radiance..." I said. "It matches Chieri-tachi's radiance."

Miki POV

"Motto Motto-"

We were singing Kokoro no Hane.

Miki/Saya/Ringo - Kimi ga susumu michi no saki, takai kabe ga tachifusagatta toki  
Hitomi tojite sotto iki haite

Hibiki/Kyoko/Nanami - Sono mune ni fukihajimeru yuuki no kaze ni noreba ii  
Shiranai uchi karada ga uku darou

Mikan/Rikka/Karin - Shippai nanka kangaeru na yo  
Tamesu kiryoku ga hane ni naru

Motto motto yume wo mite takaku  
Motto motto tooku  
Muri da to akiramenaide  
Besuto tsukuseba dekiru hazu-

I smiled while singing.

I hope Acchan, Chieri, and Yuuko will watch over us!

I stood forward.

"Minna! Are you ready to make it more wild!"

The crowd screamed of Yes.

"Yosh!" I yelled. "Please listen!"

"Ponytail to Shu Shu!" We all said together.

Takamina POV

'Yuuko was right..' I thought.

After Yuuko went into Center Nova...

Flashback

"Hey, Takamina.." Yuuko said. "When I enter Center Nova.. Will you watch over the understudies?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Teach them what we do in 0048.."

"Yuuko.."

"And, make sure they could surpass me one day!"

End of Flashback

I smiled.

"Yuuko... They almost made it.."

Miki POV

"-LaLaLaLaLa-!"

"Thank you very much!"

We bowed.

I looked around.

'Their smiles..'

I smiled.

'Live is Always Smile..'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! 'Live is Smile Always' is from the Band/Singer LiSA! Thank you for readin!


	3. Center Nova Position!

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Center Nova Position?!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

(Song : Ougon Center)

"SENTAA ikuze~!"

Miki/Tomomi/Yuki/Takamina - konna ni oozei onna no ko ga iru naka de massaki ni watashi ni me wo tsukeru nante wakatteiru ne

Kyoko/Karin/Nanami/Mikan/Ringo - SUTEEJI konzatsu shiteru kedo

Hibiki/Saya/Rikka/Mayuyu - minna furikitte gobou nuki de senbatsu e no michi!

mezase! SENTAA

Miki/Hibiki - (SENTAA)  
tachi ichi ZERO e to TAIGAA

Saya/Rikka - (TAIGAA)  
SUPOTTORAITO  
ichiban niau no wa  
watashi deshou?  
mezase! SENTAA

Mikan/Ringo - (SENTAA)  
CHIIMU ni haittara FAIYAA

Kyoko/Karin - (FAIYAA)  
konna basho de manzoku shiterarenai  
anata no ouen shidai

We being the only Generation... Means we're doing a lot of performances with Takamina-tachi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I stayed at the practice room practicing.

"-Beginner!-"

I heard clapping.

"Hibiki..."

"Why are you up so late?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that."

Hibiki walked over to the piano.

"You know.. You should rest up," Hibiki said. "The performance on Akibastar is tomorrow."

"I know.."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bokura wa yumemiteru ka?"

'This is nothing!...' I thought. 'But...'

"Kowai mono shirazu minohodo shirazu, Muteppou na mama-"

I was breathing heavily.

'Due to our performance... This is the hardest...'

"Kimi wa umarekawatta beginner!"

We all hung our heads down.

The crowd was smiling... I smiled as well.

"I guess it's time to say this."

"Huh?"

"Tsubasa-san?"

She was on the stage with us.

"This time.." She said. "Center Nova position is now open."

"What?!" We all yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Right now, we'll be taking the Top 5."

"Top 5?"

'Top 5... Center Nova...'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! No comment... Oh yeah, I'm doing Top 5 because... XD Idk :PP Thanks for readin!


	4. The Path way to Center

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : The Path way to Center

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

I smiled to my fans.

"Thank you for supporting me!"

I'm doing the pre-handshake event, Tsubasa-san planed for me.

"Miki-chan!" My fan said. "I'll promise! I'll vote for you, so, count on me!"

I smiled.

"Okay, okay, okay, that's enough."

The guard walked him away.

"See you again!" I said waving.

'Center Nova..' My smile faded away. 'I'm a bit scared..'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Saya POV

We got ready for our performance.

Were performing with Takamina-tachi, taking the meaning of dancing 'Kaze wa Fuiteiru'.

"L-l-let's do our best.." Mikan said.

I could tell she was scared.

I am too...

"Don't worry." Takamina said. "We'll be fine."

We saw her smile.

'Takamina..'

We walked on the stage.

(Song : Kaze Wa Fuiteiru.. Why? Cause I like the song.. XD)

WOW WOW  
WOW WOW  
WOW WOW

Takamina - Kono kawari hateta  
Daichi no kuuhaku ni  
Kotoba wo ushinatte  
Tachitsukushite ita

Saya/Rikka - Nani kara saki ni  
Te wo tsukere ba ii?

Mayuyu/Yukirin - Zetsubou no naka ni  
Hikari wo sagasu

Miki/Hibiki - Dokoka ni  
Kami ga iru nara  
Mou ichido

'Why..' I thought. 'This was suppose to be fun...'

I looked alround while singing.

'These people..' I thought. 'It's like a battle to fight for..'

I closed my eyes.

'And.. A battle that I won't lose on!'

Saya - Moshimo kaze ga  
Yande shimatte mo  
Kaze ga kieta  
Sekai wa nainda  
Donna toki mo-

"Why is she singing be herself?"

Miki smiled and sung along.

Miki - Kokyuu wo shiteru you ni  
Kyou toiu hi ga  
Sou tsurai ichinichi demo...

"Don't mind that!" Takamina yelled. "Just keep singing!"

Dekiru koto wo  
Hajimeyou ka?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

We just finish Singing Kaze Wa fuiteiru, being Saya shining the best.

I closed my eyes.

'Center Nova..' I thought. 'Where the Center-tachi is..'

I held my hands together.

"Welcome to AKB0048 Center Nova Position!"

I opened my eyes.

"In 5th Place, with 12,001 points-"

I looked around.

I saw the signs, it said 'Do you're best! Miki!'.

An other said, 'Hibiki-chan!'

An other said, 'I believe in you! Saya-chan!'

'Saya...' I closed my eyes.

Saya POV

I closed my eyes.

"An AKB0048 78th Understudy-"

I smiled.

'I hope Miki.. And Hibiki is a Center Nova...'

"-Kimimaru Saya!"

My eyes widen.

Miki POV

"Go! Saya!" Mikan said.

Saya got up and turned around to bow to the fans.

She walked- well ran.

"Hey!" She yelled. "AKB0048 Understudy, Kimimaru Saya-"

She couldn't finish her line because of her eyes tearing up.

"Sa-Sa-Saya?" I said.

"Wah!" She said.

Saya POV

"Saya-chan!"

Tsubasa POV

"C'mon.." I said. "Let's find the answer."

Flashback.

"Tsubasa-san! Why are we holding an Center Nova position!" Saya yelled at me.

"Huh?" I said. "Why not?"

"I.." She said. "I don't want my friends to disappear!"

End of Flashback.

I smiled.

Miki POV

"I..." Saya said. "I'm.."

"Saya..." I said.

"I'm glad... I'm glad that.. I'm here to sing my love out there..." Saya said. "My friends.. Are always a head of me. Singing, and dancing better than me. But, being right on this stage, and hearing that I am going to.. No, I might be A Center Nova.. But!"

My eyes widen.

'Kirara.. Saya's Kirara." I thought.

"I don't want any of my friends to disapear.. That's why I'll be.." She looked up with her tears disappearing. "I'll do my best to become Center Nova!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! No comment! I hoped you enjoyed!


	5. The Forbidden Center

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : The Forbidden Center

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

I cried a bit from what Saya said.

Rikka clapped.

Saya smiled and bowed before she walked to her seat.

"Saya-san.." Nanami said. "You're beautiful.."

"Kirara.."

Her Kirara was a orange heart-shape Kirara.

I smiled then it faded.

"In 4th Place, with 14,335 points-"

I closed my eye.

"Kishiwagi Yuki, the 6th!"

Yukirin stood up and bowed.

She walked up to the micorphone.

"Yukirin-san.." Hibiki said.

I looked at Hibiki.

"Miki-san or Hibiki-san will be Center Nova, I know it." I heard someone said.

I closed my eyes.

"Kishiwagi Yukirin the 6th is here! I'll do my best to be Center Nova!"

She bowed then went to her seat.

'Why..' I thought. 'This is not about betting.. This is really real..'

I opened my eyes and looked back.

I smiled.

'But..' I thought. 'Our love did reach them, right?'

"In 3rd place, with 180,332 points-"

I closed my eyes once more.

"Watanabe Mayu MK3!"

Mayuyu walked up.

"Thank you for supporting Mayuyu!"

She bowed and winked before walking to her seat.

'This..' I thought.

I put my legs together.

'My legs are so cold..' I thought. 'Can I move?'

"In 2nd place, with 180,333 point-"

"A point higher then Mayuyu-san!" Karin yelled.

"Karin, shh." Kyoko said.

I put my hands together and closed my eyes.

'Please.. I want to be Center Nova, but.. I don't want to Disappear, nor have my friends disappear!'

"-A 78th Undertsudy! Hoshizora Miki!"

I opened my eyes.

Hibiki POV

I turned my head away.

'Why..' I thought. 'Why pick Miki..'

"Miki-san, go."

Miki stood up slowly.

'But..' I thought. 'All she's done is her best... Her own Kagayaki, no one will beat her, but.. I don't want her to be a Center, she might Disappear..'

"I'm Hoshizora Miki!" She yelled. "I'm happy to be-a-a-a.."

She started to tear a bit.

"I'm.. I'm happy!"

My eyes widen.

'Kirara..' I thought.

Tsubasa POV

"Kirara is shining so brightly." I said.

"it seems this is the real Miki." Ushiyama said.

"Of course.." I said

Hibiki POV

I closed my eyes.

"I'm happy to be on this stage.. Singing, Dancing, and Seeing everyone's Smile!" She said. "And.. I'm more happy to sing with my friend.. Hibiki."

I opened my eyes.

She put her finger up, the her Kirara will fly around it.

"From this kagayaki.. I'll promise.." She put her Pinky up. "I'm promise.. I'll become a Center.. And I'll won't disappear!"

-Que Kirara glowing brightly-

'This is..' I thought. 'Center Nova Kagayaki?'

I looked down.

'Is Miki the Center Nova?'

She bowed and walked to her seat.

"Last, for all of you guys are waiting, in First place, with 200,112 points.."

I put my hands together.

"Takahashi Minami, The 5th!"

Takamina stood up and bowed.

She walked up to the micorphone.

"Takahashi Minami the 5th, or should I say Takamina the 5th." She said. "After Yuuko went into Center Nova, I didn't know what to do.. I wanted to stay as Takahashi Minami the 5th, but I'll say it here.. From a month from now, I'll graduate."

I heard some 'Why?'.

"Why is she graduating?" Mikan asked.

I put my hands together.

'I wasn't in the rankings..'

"Why..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! 2 Chapters on one day! Phew.. I'm happy! Anyways, Thanks for readin!


	6. Because you were there

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Because you were there..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"C'mon!" I yelled. "Let's make it wild!"

"AKB0048!"

We flew on our flying jet.

Rikka POV

"It's as it's plan." I said. "We'll hit this place, Karin-san, Kyoko-san, and Hibiki-san will go that way, We'll go this way."

They nodded.

"Let's go."

Mikan, Nanami, Ringo and I ran our way.

"Stop.." I said.

I put my glasses on.

"What's wrong, Rikka-san?" Ringo asked.

"On this mission.." Mikan said. "Rikka is the smart one, she'll know what to do, so don't worry."

"Really?" Nanami said.

I took out my phone.

'Where are you guys now?'

'Don't worry..' I wrote back. 'We'll be fine, in our position, we'll be at the center in no time.'

'We'll be there in a sec.' Karin wrote back. 'Keep moving.'

'Roger.' I wrote back.

"Let's go." I put my phone back in my pocket.

They nodded.

We started to run.

"Kya!"

I turned around.

Mikan just tripped.

I saw the camera move to Mikan's spot.

I threw my phone at it.

It broke into pieces.

"Sorry, Rikka." Mikan said. "Now we don't have connection to Karin-san-tachi."

"Don't worry." I said. "Keep on going."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Check the status." I nodded.

We met up with Karin-san-tachi.

"It says we won't be able to reach Miki-san-tachi." Kyoko said.

"We'll break into groups again." I said. "The first group with fly in those DES robot, and shoot the other robots, the second group will be brave and shoot the DES with our own hands, and one of us will stop the power, and sing our last song before leaving."

(I made this like Episode 5 in AKB0048 Next Stage)

They nodded.

"I planned everything already." I said. "Group one will be Karin, Nanami, and Mikan."

They nodded.

"Group two will be Kyoko, Ringo, and Me. Hibiki will take the place of singing."

"Are you sure?" Hibiki said.

"As much as I want to shine, the only one that could match that Kagayaki is you."

I stood up and looked at her.

"Then," I said. "Plan start!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

As planned Group one got in the robot.

"Let's start."

I picked up the gun, but I was stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked Hibiki.

"You're singing." She said.

"Why?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to sing, and we already planned everything."

"I don't care," She picked up the gun. "Go, I'll handle this."

I nodded.

'Hibiki-san has a sensitive side..' I thought running.

"There!"

The light flashed at me which made my eye close.

"Rikka!"

I was pushed out of the way.

"Are you alright? Rikkarin?"

I opened my eyes.

"You're-!" I yelled.

He covered my mouth.

"Takashi!" I said.

This is Ari Takashi, an old boyfriend of mine, before joining 00.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Helping you up." He held out his hand.

"I don't need it." I said.

I stood up by myself.

"The power switch is over there."

I nodded.

I ran to the spot he pointed.

'I can't move it..'

I tried to push it down.

"Need help?" He asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

I breathed in, and starting singing.

"GAN-GAN natteru MUSIC HEBII ROO-TEE-SHON!"

I pushed down the lever.

"Yosh." I looked around and grabbed my micorphone.

'Time to give the sign.'

"Look out!"

I was pushed down.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at Takashi.

"Saving you!" He yelled at me. "I'm worried."

"Huh?"

"When you broke up with me, and joined 0048, I was worried, will you make it? Or will you die."

He stood up and helped me up.

"I always wanted to see you preform in front of my eyes!" He yelled. "I want to watch a real live.."

I smiled a bit.

"anata ga ite kureta kara, dokomade mo aruketanda, tsurai toki wa furikaette, sono sugata wo tashikameta.." I sung.

I was shining.. A kagayaki I could have.

I closed my eyes and cried a bit.

"anata ga ite kureta kara, akiramezu yatte korareta, watashi ni totte, anata wa zutto, soko de yasashiku mimamoru, Hometown.."

'Kirara..'

Hibiki POV

"Kirara.." I smiled.

Mikan POV

"Takashi-kun.." I said.

Kyoko POV

"Yosh!" I yelled. "She did it!"

Rikka POV

"Ah ooki na sasae wa, Hometown.." I finished.

I felt Takashi pulled me into a hug.

"Ari..." I closed my eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, you're leaving?" Takashi said.

"Yeah.." I turned around blushing a bit.

"I promise," He said. "I'll be there for every of your concerts.. And Protect you from anything."

I blushed even harder.

"Idiot.." I said. "How can you promise that.."

"Because! I'll always surport you."

I turned around with some tears in my eyes.

"You're my favorite 0048 idol, I'll support you where ever you are," Takashi said. "I'll always be an Rikkarin supporter!"

I hived him.

"I have to leave now," I said. "Bye-bye, Ari..."

I walked pasted him.

'Bye-bye, Takashi..'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! This chapter was about Rikka! And Rikka has a love life, I just never told anyone xD Anyways, thanks for readin!

Oh yeah, the song used was 'Anata ga Ite Kureta Kara' meaning, 'Because you were there'. (I think XD)


	7. The Name of a Successor: Saya Revolution

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : The Name of a Successor

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Takashi?" I said to Rikka. "Who's that?"

"Rikka's Ex-Boyfriend." Saya said. "They dated for a month then, when we joined 0048, she broke up with him, knowing that an Idol couldn't have a dating relationship."

"Saya." Rikka said.

I smiled.

' But..' I looked at Rikka. 'I never thought Rikka was a kind of person who would date someone..'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I practiced with Saya.

I heard her breathe hard.

"Saya?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

She fell over.

"Saya!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Rikka.

"She just need to rest." Rikka said. "She over did it when we had the concert."

I sighed.

'I'm just glad that she's okay.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Miki.."

I turned around.

"Hibiki." I said. "You're up early."

"Yes," She walked over. "I'm Saya's stand-in."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked her.

"I think it's a good thing." Hibiki said.

"Huh?"

She turn to me.

"Somewhere in my heart, I want to shine with you, but.." She turned around. "There's somewhere in my heart where I want to beat you."

"Beat me?"

"I'll say this once, kay," She held my hands. "I won't lose to you."

I smiled.

"Me too."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We were getting ready.

"Yosh, there and there." I said putting on my outfit.

"Saya!" I heard Rikka yelled. "Don't go! You're still sick!"

"I don't care.." She said.

She walked up the stairs slowly.

"I... I have to perform.." Saya said.

She fell a bit, but Rikka caught her.

"I... As... A AKB0048 member... I have to go out there to perform.."

She fell again.

"But, You're fever." I said.

"I don't care..." She stood up by herself. "I have to perform on that stage.. Minna, is waiting for me, I can't let them down!"

I smiled.

"Okay, then, Let's go."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Saya POV

(Song : Kokoro no Hane)

motto motto habataite tsuyoku  
motto motto hayaku  
hito wa hashiri dashitara  
sora datte toberunda

Miki/Takamina - Kimi ga susumu michi no saki takai kabe ga tachifusagatta toki  
Hitomi tojite sotto iki haite

Saya/Yuki/Mayu - Sono mune ni fukihajimeru yuuki no kaze ni noreba ii  
Shiranai uchi karada ga uku darou

Miki/Saya - Shippai nanka kangaeru na yo  
Tamesu kiryoku ga hane ni naru

Motto motto yume wo mite takaku  
Motto motto tooku  
Muri da to akiramenaide  
Besuto tsukuseba dekiru hazu-

I closed my eyes.

'Minna's egao...' (Everyone's Smile)

"Wow!"

Saya - Kono sora jiyuu ni tonde iru no darou

"Saya and Her Kirara!"

'Of course!' I thought. 'I always will shine as much as I could!'

-Motto motto habataite tsuyoku  
Motto motto hayaku  
Hito wa shinjiru dake de  
Kono hiroi sora datte toberu n da

"Thanks!"

We bowed and ran back stage.

I ran but fell.

"Saya!"

I opened my eyes a bit.

"You're at your limit, Hibiki, let's go!" Takamina said.

"Hi-Hibiki.."

Hibiki took Saya's hand.

"Don't worry, Saya, I'll do my best to take your place!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hibiki POV

(Song : Zutto mae Kara)

Miki - kaze to hizashi no naka de  
hashiru anata wo  
miteta

Takamina - yume wo ooikaketeiru

Mayu/Yuki - GURANDO no ue ni  
ochiru ase ga mabushikatta yo

Miki/Hibiki - wakari atteiru tsumori datta  
issho ni warai naita kara  
kokoro no ue ni  
onaji ashiato

I looked at Miki.

'I have to say... This.' I thought. 'I want to shine more than Miki, but..'

I looked at her again.

I closed my eyes.

"I want to shine more then Miki!" I yelled out.

They stopped singing and looked at me.

"Hibiki, now not the time, save that for later, let's sing!" Takamina yelled.

I closed my eyes.

'It's now or never.'

I nodded.

"I want to shine more then Miki, then right now!" I put my finger out. "I'll become the Center Nova!"

-Que Kirara glowing-

"Hibiki..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Saya Revolution

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Tsubasa POV

"Saya..." I said. "Who will you succeed?"

'This!'

"Just like..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

"Minna, listen."

"Tsubasa-san."

"This is an really important." She said. "Today, we'll be holding a concert for Saya."

"Why?" Karin asked.

"Because.." She smiled. "Saya succeed."

I smiled.

"Really!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yume wa Ase no naka ni-"

We performed before Saya come.

Later...

"That was fun!" I said.

I turned around.

'I hope you succeed someone you'll like.'

"I thank you for coming to 'Saya Revolution.'"

"This is Saya's voice."

"I wounder who she will succeed."

"As much as I love this land, I love everyone here, on this stage.. I'll like to shine more and more... As of today I'll have to say something very important." Saya said. "Today, I succeed!-"

I put my hands together.

"Shinoda Mariko is my name!" (Shinoda Mariko the 9th)

My eyes widen.

"Mariko-sama!" I yelled.

Before the concert...

Saya POV

I opened my eyes, seeing I wasn't in my room.

"Are you alwake? Saya?"

"Tsubasa-san, what's wrong?"

"You succeed.. Under the name of Shinoda Mariko."

Now...

Miki POV

Saya - boku ni wa TIINEEJAA

I started to cry.

"Saya..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! Saya is 'Shinoda Mariko the 9th'! Two chapter in one, :P anyways.. Thanks for readin!


	8. Nanami's True Feelings

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Nanami's True Feelings

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Nanami POV

I looked at the note my parents sent to me.

'Please quit 00 and come back home..'

I looked out the window to see the stars.

'But.. If I quit..'

I looked at Ringo.

'I'll break our promise..'

I looked down.

'But..' I started to cry. 'I want to see my mama and papa again...'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We had morning practice.

Saya-san- no.. Mariko-san practiced with the other successors.

'What should I do?'

"Ah!"

I fell on my butt.

"Nanami? Are you okay?" Ringo asked me.

I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry," I said. "Let's started again."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mariko-sama!" Miki yelled as she hugged Mariko.

They fell to the ground.

"Miki! I said Mariko is fine, Calling me Mariko-sama... It makes me feel weird."

I looked out the window.

'Mama... Papa...'

I closed my eyes then re-open them.

I walked out of the room to look for Tsubasa-san.

When I found her I ran up to her.

"Tsubasa-san!" I yelled for her.

"Oh, Nanami, do you need anything?"

I nodded.

"I..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

"Tsubasa-san? What are we doing?" I asked her.

"Shh.."

I looked at the stage, along with everyone else. (- Nanami)

"Where's Nanami?" Ringo asked. "I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Don't worry." Hibiki said. "She'll be fine."

"I hope she is.." Mikan said.

Mariko held on to Rikka because she was tired.

I looked on the stage.

A girl.. Nanami!

"Nanami?!" We all yelled. (-Hibiki)

She looked different, she was wearing a white yukata with purple cherry blossom.

"What is she doing?" I asked Tsubasa.

"Just watch."

I sighed then looked at Nanami.

"Today, I'll like to say this, I'm going to sing.. I'm going to tell my mama and papa my true feelings, and I won't quit 00."

"'Quit 00'?!" We all yelled. (-Hibiki)

"Mama... Papa... Please listen.."

(Song : Pokkari)

Nanami - moratta MEERU wa  
hozonshiteta no ni  
kawashita kaiwa wa  
dokoka ni kiete shimatta

"This song.."

Flashback

I sat on a tree brunch listening to a beautiful voice singing.

End of Flashback

"It was Nanami.."

Nanami - "sorezore no michi wo susumou"  
dochirakara demo nakute  
kisetsu ga sugiteku you ni  
hitotsu no hana ga chitta

I smiled.

"Kirara.." I heard Ringo said.

The radiance of purple..

Nanami - pokkari to  
kono mune to  
omoide ni  
aita ana  
dousureba umerareru deshou?  
sabishisa wo...-

Nanami POV

'I hope this reaches my mama and papa.'

Nanami - pokkari to  
kono mune to  
omoide ni  
aita ana  
dousureba umerareru deshou?  
sabishisa wo...  
pokkari to  
hiza kakae  
nukumori ga  
tarinakute  
anata no koto to suki da to  
ima sara mou ichido

I smiled and started to cry.

'A first song..'

"Nanami!"

I looked around.

"AKB0048 Understudy! As Namita Nanami, I promise I won't quit 00!"

I looked at my crowd.

My eyes widen.

'Mama... Papa.. You came..'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I say.. This chapter is pretty sad.. I'm not good at writing sad parts because.. I'm not good XD Anyways! Thanks for readin!

Oh yeah, this is what Tsubasa's and Nanami's talk is.

"I.. I want to hold a concert by myself." Nanami said to Tsubasa.

"Why?" Tsubasa asked her.

"I want to invite my parents.. And sing my feelings out!"

(That's it! Thank you very much!)


	9. Takamina's Graduation

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Takamina's Graduation

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Takamina.." I said. "Are you really Graduating?"

She looked at me, then smiled.

"Yeah," She looked up at the starry sky. "When, Takahashi Minami reborns.."

Takamina closed her eyes.

"You'll take good care of her, kay, be her Senpai." She gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled, and cried a bit.

"Of course, I'll be the best Senpai to the Understudies."

We smiled to each other and laughed a bit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hibiki POV

We (-Miki) watched as Takamina-san and Miki performed.

Miki wanted to perform a last show before Takamina-san leaving.

"Thank you very much," Takamina said. "-this is Takahashi Minami's fare well,"

Takamina bowed.

"But, I'm glad that I had this choice to be in 00, and Thank you very much for supporting me!"

"And," Miki added. "-we were thankful that you were in 00!"

I walked up with some flowers.

"Here, Takamina-san." I handed her the flowers.

"Hibiki," She smiled. "Thanks,"

I smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

I was humming 'Shonichi', because of my boredness.

It was a few months before Takamina graduated.

"Yosh!" I yelled. "I'll do my best!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

END OF VERY SHORT CHAPTER! XDDDDDD Anyways, thanks for reading!


	10. Re-unite as one

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Re-unite as one

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"What are you saying?!" I yelled as Mariko and Hibiki held me back.

"Miki!" Mariko yelled.

"We can't do anything about it.." Hibiki said. "I want to go help but.."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" I got out of their hold. "Tsubasa-san! I have to get out there, and fight from my hometown!"

"I can't let you do that!" Tsubasa yelled at me. "We have no army, all the other generations already graduated!"

I held my head down.

"Miki-san.."

"Tsubasa-san!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

We turned around.

"Yuka!" I yelled.

"Orine-san and Makoto-san." Hibiki said.

"Suzuko-san," Nanami said.

"Kanata-san," Mikan said.

"Mimori-san," Kyoko said.

"Will go into fight as well!" Kanata yelled.

"Kanata-san..." Karin said.

"What?" Tsubasa said. "How did you figure out?"

"We heard from the TV." Yuka yelled. "We want to help as well."

"That's right!" Orine yelled.

I smiled.

"You girls..."

"A powerful generation.." Ringo said.

"And.." Mikan said. "That was the 77th generation..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We got in to the flying get.

'Stupid DES... No, Zodiac...'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! I only gave you some info... More info is coming in the next chapter!


	11. Miki and Hibiki's Dream

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Miki and Hibiki's Dream

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Hold on to something! Kirara drive is coming in!"

I held on to the pole that was next to me.

"Kya!" We all yelled as we came through.

As it ended I stood up.

"I just hope obaa-san and ojii-san is okay.." I said looking at my mother's ribbon.

"I remember..." Hibiki said. "That time I came to Okutamastar..."

I looked at my kirara.

"But.." I said. "I still remember that memory.."

"What did you guys do?" Ringo asked.

"Tell us." Rikka said.

Hibiki and I looked at each other then smiled.

"Well," I started. "-when I met Hibiki.. It was at a park, she was getting bullied by some of my guy friends... I showed up and protected her, after that, me and my guy friends weren't friends anymore."

"And," Hibiki added. "We went out for crepes and I told Miki about 00, and when 00 had a concert on Okutamastar... Acchan the 14th came and greeted us, and that's when Miki decided... We'll join 00 and we'll out shine Acchan and Center Nova."

The both of me and Hibiki smiled.

"Shine more then Chieri and Nagisa?" Yuka asked as her arms hung on to us.

"Yes," I said.

"Of course, even if they're in Center Nova," Hibiki looked at me.

"They're still our rivals!" Hibiki and I yelled together.

Yuka smiled.

"Then, good luck."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Miki's...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

I ran out the flying get along with the other understudies.

"Hurry! I want to go see- Matsuri!" I called out.

Kanashi Matsuri, an old friend of mine.

"Miki-chan," She said.

"Miki!"

Matsuri blushed.

"M-M-M-Mikan!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Mikan said.

"This girl is a Mikan-support."

"Tooma." I said.

Kanashi Tooma, Matsuri's older brother.

"Anyways.." Tooma looked to the other side.

"Onii-chan is a Miki-chan support!" Matsuri yelled. "Right?"

"Be quiet!"

I blushed.

"Anyways..." I coughed. "What happen to Obaa-san and Ojii-san?"

"Ohh.."

"Well..."

My eyes widen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! I'm doing this one by one... Thanks for readin!

And another one with two chapters!


	12. No Name's Performance

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : No Name's Performance

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Hibiki POV

"What should we do?" Mikan said.

"Performance..." I said.

I looked at Yuka-tachi.

"We'll go." I said. "Miki and I will be stands in for Acchan and Chieri's place."

"That's a good idea, but.." Rikka said. "Miki-san..."

"Miki-san."

"Don't worry.." I said. "I got that covered."

I walked out of the room, and walked to where Miki was.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Looking at the stars."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because..." Miki said. "I'm wishing for my grandparents back..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Why?"

"Stop saying that.."

"Why?"

I smiled to myself.

"It's really annoying! I can't take it anymore!" Miki yelled. "I hate it.. I hate the Zodiac! I hate-"

I slapped her... Yes, I slapped her.

"You hate what?" I asked her. "00?"

She held her cheek and looked at me.

"If you hate 00, then just leave!" I yelled at her.

I waited for an answer.

"Well?" I asked. "What's your answer?!"

"I..." Miki said. "I don't hate 00... It's just..."

"What?"

"I don't think I could sing anymore.." Miki removed her hand. "I can't... I don't think.."

"What do you think Acchan wound do now?" I asked.

"Acchan.."

'That's right..' I thought.

"She wound.. She wound let this past, and... Sing.."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I ran back with Miki.

"Then, let's go!" I yelled.

We wore Acchan and Chieri's outfix. (For Niji no Ressha)

I wore Chieri's while Miki wore Acchan's.

"Let's make that stage shine, right?" I said.

"Right!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

Dancing in Acchan's clothes..

Miki/Hibiki - Kaze no eki de matteru hizashi

Sora wo wataru kumo no senro

Yuka/Orine - Boku wa tokei wo chirari nagamete  
Sotto shinkokyuu shita nda

'I don't want to quit 00... I want to out shine Acchan, and... See my grandparents smile once more..'

Flashback

"Well.. Miki, Hoshizora-san died.."

End of flashback

'But...'

Subete sutete yatte koi!

'This stage... And.. My friends are watching me!'

As we stopped singing, I stood up.

"I... I'm Hoshizora Miki, I won't quit AKB0048!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! No comment... Thanks for readin!


	13. Center Nova

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : Center Nova

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"Be careful! DES is coming in!" Tsubasa infromed us.

"Minna!" Kanata yelled. "We're going into battle, we can't let Okutamastar get anymore worser!"

"Hai!"

Rikka POV

I was the first one to get ready, and I walked out.

As I reached my Flying Jet, I saw-

"Ari!" I yelled.

"Oh, Rikkarin," Takashi said.

"What are you doing here- are you a WOTA?" I asked him.

"Yes, I told you, I'll be there for every concert and I'll protect you, I never go back on my word." Takashi said giving me a thumbs up.

I blushed a bit.

"Idiot.."

"Do your best."

"Hai-hai.." I said high fiving him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miki POV

"Minna! Move out, we can't let the fans get hurt!" Kanata yelled.

"Hai!"

I went to the right side along with Hibiki and Makoto.

Suzuko, Mimori, Kanata and Sonata went left.

"Becareful," Hibiki said. "We have no idea what the DES are thinking, and attacking Okutastar like this..."

"My home land.." I said.

"D-d-d-don't worry, will figure it out somehow, we always do!" Makoto said.

'That's right!' I thought as I stopped.

"What are you doing?" They asked me.

'I'll take it..' I thought. "I'll take everyone's feelings and put them together, c'mon,"

"Huh?"

"Miki-san, what are you talking about?" Makoto asked me.

"I don't want to run away, so, let's fight," I said.

Hibiki POV

'That's right..' I thought. 'Right now, all I had been doing was thinking in my head, but Miki... She always think about her love.. Maybe I should do that now...'

"That's right," I added.

I took Miki's and Makoto's hands.

"Then," Miki said.

"Let's go!" We all yelled.

We flew around, waving to fans, till we reached Kanata-tachi, and Mariko-tachi.

"Hibiki, Miki!"

"Mariko-sama!" Miki yelled.

"Mariko is fine!" Mariko yelled.

We looked around from each other then nodded.

"Yosh!"

We put our hands in the middle.

"Let's go!" We all yelled. "AKB-0048!"

(Song : Yume wa Shinaseru Wake Ni Ikanai)

Miki/Hibiki - Hitogomi ni nagasareru uchi ni... ah

Mariko/Mimori/Saya - Itsu no ma ni ka  
Jibun no michi ga kieta

Tsubasa POV

"Tsubasa.." Ushiyama said. "Those girls, along with Kanata-tachi.."

"I know.."

Hibiki POV

I flew around.

"Kya!"

'This is bad!' I yelled in my head.

I flew as fast as I could to reach the little girl who was in trouble.

I made it in time.. But..

'It hurts..' I held my arm.

"Hibiki-chan," She said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I forced a smile. "-anything for a fan."

"Drop your weapon!"

I turned around.

"DES.." I said.

'But..' I put my sword down. '-we have to reach the DES right?'

"Yume wo wasureta wake ja nain da, Ima tachiagare, Kokoro ni kusuburu kibou wo, Moyase..." I sung along.

I walked closer and closer to the DES.

"Get away!"

"Kirara.." I said.

'It's always Miki beating me,' I thought. 'But..'

I stopped the DES shooting and put it down.

"But, each of us has our own kagayaki.." I said.

"Hibiki!" I heard the crowd call out.

"Right now, which side would you chose?" I asked the DES. "Our side, or.. Join the Zodiac again.. C'mon.." I held out my hand.

He took it.

"Ahh~"

Miki POV

I closed my eyes.

"This kagayaki.." Kanata said.

"Center Nova!"

Tsubasa POV

"Center Nova!" Ushiyama yelled.

"Hibiki is Center Nova?!" I yelled.

'But.. She wasn't pick for the Top 5- It can't be!' I smiled.

"A girl who woundn't give up, that's the real Center Nova.." I said out loud.

Miki POV

"Hibiki is Center Nova.." I said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Hibiki is Center Nova! Thanks for readin!


	14. The Last Stage

AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai : The Last Stage

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

I flew where Hibiki was.

"Hibiki." I said.

"Miki," She said. "-then, please listen to our song, and come here,"

A little girl jumped in to Hibiki's flying jet, and we flew off.

First we dropped off the little girl with Matsuri and Tooma.

(Song : Mirai no Tobira)

Me wo tojireba  
soko ni mieru deshou  
mabuta no oku moreru hikari

Rikka POV

"Behind you!"

I turned around.

"Kya!"

I was knocked off of my Flying jet.

But, I was caught by Takashi.

"Ari.. You saved me.." I said.

"Of course," He said. "I'll always protect my Rikka."

I smiled.

"Ari-" I hugged him, but.. We almost kissed.

I had to stop myself.

"kaze ga soyogi, hana ga yurete, ai ni michita shin sekai, furui ashiato wa doko ni mo nai, kaze ga soyogi, hana ga yurete, mirai dake ga matte iru wa, donna kanashimi mo, oite ikeru.." I sung.

Takashi POV

As she sung to me, I smiled.

'Rikka..' I thought. 'I'll always support you, no matter where you are.. I'll always love you.'

Tsubasa POV

"Center Nova... Center Nova... Acchan..." Sensei-sensei said.

"Center Nova, and Acchan." I said.

It hit me.

"Who wound succeed Acchan?" I asked.

Miki POV

Miki - kibou dake ga ikite iru wa  
kako no kabe nante  
norikoeteru

'That's right...' I thought. 'Singing in front of my home land, and..'

My eyes widen.

"Obaa-san..." I said. "Ojii-san.."

'That's right...' I thought as I touched my mother's ribbon. 'Their with me.. within this.. That's why...'

I let go of the ribbon, as it started to fly

"Thank you..." I said. "Mama, Papa, Obaa-san, and Ojii-san.."

I put my hands together.

"I.. No, We love you all!" I yelled out.

Hibiki POV

"I.. No, We love you all!" Miki yelled out.

'This kagayaki..'

Tsubasa POV

"This!" I yelled.

'Acchan...'

"Miki is Acchan.."

Miki POV

'Wha..' I thought. 'My head is starting to feel dizzy... Why is that?'

I fell down, only to be caught by Hibiki.

"Are you okay, Miki?!" Mariko asked flying to us.

"I-I think so.." I said.

I stood by my self.

"Thanks Hibiki.." I said. "This crowd is waiting.."

"Waiting?" Mariko asked.

"That's right..." I said. "I want to sing here- no.. I'm singing here for my mama, papa, and obaa-san and ojii-san as well, they're watching us by those stars..."

My kirara started to shine.. But more of a purple color.

"Those words are the rights words for my rival." Hibiki said. "The 15th Maeda Atsuko-san!"

"Eh?" I pointed to me.

I closed my eyes.

"But.. Watch out Hibiki, and Mariko-sama," I opened my eyes. "I'll become Center Nova, and I won't disappear!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Third Person POV

Back at Akibastar...

Miki and Hibiki were wearing Princess-like white dresses.

'Right now,' Miki thought. 'I wish to hope that my mama, papa, obaa-san, and ojii-san will watch over me now.'

'That's right,' Hibiki tought. 'I really beat Miki, and I'm a Center Nova..'

'We'll do our best to protect Akibastar!' The both of them thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Final Quotes of our 78th Generation :

Miki : I'll protect the name of Maeda Atsuko!

Hibiki : Did we reach the DES... Or should I say Zodiac... But.. We reached lots of people.

Mariko/Saya : Miki is Acchan! I'm so happy, and succeeding the name of Mariko-sama... I'm so happy!

Rikka : I'm happy to see Taka- I mean, ahh, who cares, I'm happy to see Takashi again.. *Blushes* I'll say it... I Love You.. Takashi...

Mikan : I'll do my best to become a successor! I promise by the name of Hotori Mikan!

Nanami : I won't quit 00.. Because I love singing, and dancing.. I won't give it up!

Ringo : Even right now.. I'm a shy girl.. But seeing those who support me.. I'll do my best, and I'll do my best.

Karin : I'll do my best to keep AKB0048 and Akibastar as well as it can be, count on me!

Kyoko : I want to be someone like Ushiyama-sensei or Tsubasa, when I graduate, I'll become one of AKB0048 Staff, I'll keep watch of the under studies, count on me.

Everyone : Thank you for supporting us!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! This is the last chapter of AKB0048 : Egao no Mirai... I'm so happy!

The next Season of AKB0048 is 'AKB0048 : The 79th Generation', coming out soon!

Once again! Thank you for reading!


	15. Epilogue

AKB0048 : Epilogue

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

Miki POV

"This feels nice.." I said stepping in the bath.

"Atsuko-san, you over-work yourself too much." Mikan said.

"But.." I said. "I do my best, don't I?"

"I'm still surprised that you cut your hair." Hibiki said.

I touched my hair, then smiled.

"Of course," I said. "I love my long hair, but.."

"But?" Mariko said.

"It bothers me.." I said. "When I wake up, I can't brush well!"

"Same here, but I didn't cut it." Rikka said.

"Because Takashi likes girls with long hair, right?" Mariko teased Rikka, as she blushed.

"Mariko..." Rikka said.

We laughed at Rikka's madness.

"But, I'm kinda surprised Miki succeed the name if Acchan." Kyoko said walking in with Karin.

"I am too." Karin said agreeing.

"It that suppose to hurt me.." I asked faking crying.

Kyoko smiled.

"Maybe," She said.

"How mean!" I yelled.

Karin and Kyoko took of their clothes and stepped in the bath.

"Where's Nanami?" Ringo asked.

"I don't know.." I answered her.

We thought for a while.

"Oh," Mariko said. "I remember.."

"Remember what?" We asked Mariko.

"Tsubasa-san said to meet her at the-"

Then it hit us.

"WHA!" We all yelled.

We got up and started getting dressed.

"How could I forget!" Mikan yelled.

"I feel so stupid.." Ringo said.

"Only Nanami REMEMBERED?!" I yelled out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We ran to the main room, seeing a mad Tsubasa and a bored Nanami.

"Where did you girls go?" She asked.

"He-he-he.." We said.

"Tsubasa-san, you can't blame them..." Nanami said standing in front of Tsubasa. "They were taking about going into the baths to relax.. And I tried to tell them, but no one listen, so if your going to be mad, please be mad at me."

"Nanami.."

She bowed.

"I'm very sorry!"

I pat Nanami on the head.

"Don't worry, and anyways.. Tsubasa-san, what do you want us to do?" I asked.

Oh yeah, it's been 3 or 4 years since I succeed the name of Acchan, and when Hibiki became Center Nova.

'Oh, yeah..

Kyoko was promoted to be one of the dance teachers, being the help of Ushiyama-sensei.

Karin is now AKB0048 captain, until a new Takahashi Minami is born.

Nanami, Mikan, and Ringo is now choreographers.

Rikka had joined the administrators.

Sa- No, Mariko became AKB0048's best idol.

Hibiki and I... We just stayed the same... Hibiki is Center Nova and I'm Acchan..'

"We're opening up AKB0048 79th Understudies!" Tsubasa-san yelled.

"New understudies?!" Mariko yelled.

"Hey-hey." I said whispering to Hibiki.

"What?" She answered boredly.

"Do you think Yoshiko-chan-tachi will audition?" I asked her.

"Maybe," Hibiki said. "-but, I really hope so."

"Right?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

We stood in front of the camera.

"AKB0048 is looking for new under studies!" Mariko yelled.

"Please send your audition in," Mikan said.

"-the dead line is at May 30th." Ringo finished.

"And don't forget," Nanami said.

"-We'll be waiting," Rikka added.

"-Come join AKB0048, beat your rival, and," Kyoko said looking at Karin.

"-Out shine your Idol!" Karin finished.

"We'll be looking forward to your audition." Hibiki said.

"Thank you very much!" I finished.

"That's a rap!"

We smiled at each other.

'AKB0048 79th Under Studies..' I thought. 'Good Luck, Yoshiko-chan!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Epilogue! Did you enjoy? And I won't tell you the 79th Generation people yet *Smiles* Thank you for supporting my stories!


End file.
